


Lavellan's Sorrow

by Quingy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quingy/pseuds/Quingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a difficult conversation with Solas, Lavellan seeks out Cole's advice to understand her lover better. (Post-Solas romance ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavellan's Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Bioware.

   Tears still streak Ellyntia’s face as she enters Skyhold’s tavern, The Harold’s Rest. Maryden sings “Sera Was Never” to the late night crowd, and the cheerful tune stabs at her ears. Only a few people look up at her entrance, most are already too drunk. One such observer is The Iron Bull. He spots her, and he certainly notices the state of her face—he never misses anything—but she hurries past him, heading up the stairs.

   She continues up to the very top of the tavern, and finds Cole where she knows she will. Standing in the corner with his ridiculous hat pulled over his face, appearing to all like more of a scarecrow than a spirit. If he allows you to notice him at all, that is.      
   
   “You hurt,” he says. “Your pain calls to me stronger than before. You came to me instead of them…” he trails off, then his speech speeds up, like he is reciting words that are being forced upon him. “Sera never liked Solas, she would drink with you, and laugh with you, but you fear the words she would not say but you would feel.” His voice rises into an imitation of Sera’s, _“I told you he had his head stuck up a thousand years ago.”_

   “Varric would tell you stories to distract you.” He imitates Varric now, _“Believe it or not, I knew an elf broodier than Chuckles in Kirkwall. You got off easy.”_

   Cole’s pale blue eyes turn to her. “You come to me instead of them because you want to forget.”

    _“You kiss him—an impulse—and when he doesn't look at you you’re afraid you misread the moment. That he doesn't want you. Then he grabs you—his tongue is in your mouth. His arms are around you. You feel his passion, stronger here than it could have been anywhere else.”_ Cole’s voice returns to its normal, sad curiosity. “This used to be one of your favourite memories. You held it close in the darkness, to keep him close, when everything else seemed too hard. Now it hurts you—cuts you. You wonder if it would have been better if you had never kissed him.”

   Ellyntia’s eyes fill with tears, but she says nothing. Cole watches her. “You don’t want to forget. I'm wrong. You came to me because you think I know why. You think I know him better than they do. Better than you do, even. Because I can read people.”

   “Don’t you?” she whispers.

   “Solas is different,” Cole answers. “Softer. I could try, if it would help you. I want to help you.” He stops and seems to be listening to something. _“Stop. You’re perfect as you are.”_

   “You think he left you because you wanted your markings.”

   “If I had gotten rid of them….”

   “He would have still turned away.”

   “I don’t understand him!” Ellyntia cries.

   “He doesn't understand you, either.”


End file.
